madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Elisabeth Moss
Biography Elisabeth Moss (born 24 July 1982) is an American actress and stars in Mad Men as Peggy Olson. Early Life Moss was born in Los Angeles, California, the daughter of musicians. Career Moss began acting in 1990 when she appeared in the television film Bar Girls. In 1992 through 1995 Moss appeared in seven episodes of the TV series Picket Fences as Cynthia Parks. In 1993, Moss provided the voice of Michelle in the animated film Once Upon a Forest. That same year, she also appeared in the television remake of Gypsy which starred Bette Midler. In 1994, Moss played Harvey Keitel's younger daughter in Imaginary Crimes directed by Anthony Drazan. In 1995 Moss appeared in the remake of the Disney film Escape to Witch Mountain. Also in 1995, she appeared as a young Ashley Judd in the made-for-TV biopic Love Can Build A Bridge, about the life and career of mother and daughter country duo The Judds. From 1999 to 2006 she played Zoey Bartlet in 25 episodes of The West Wing. In 1999, she had a supporting role as a patient in a mental institution in Girl, Interrupted, opposite Winona Ryder and Angelina Jolie. That same year, she had a small role as Katie Brockett in the movie Mumford opposite Loren Dean, where she played the daughter of a woman with a shopping addiction. Moss went on to do Heart of America in 2004 (along with three other films) before making the movie Virgin, a breakthrough performance for which she earned a 2004 Independent Spirit Award nomination. The award went to Charlize Theron. She also had a role in the 2005-06 sci-fi series Invasion. Moss was cast in Day Zero, with Elijah Wood and Chris Klein and appeared in the February 22, 2007 episode (season 3, episode 19) of Grey's Anatomy as Nina Rogerson, the daughter of a patient ("My Favorite Mistake"). Since July 2007, she has played Peggy Olson on the Emmy, Golden Globe, and SAG award-winning dramatic series Mad Men. The series revolves around a fictional Madison Avenue advertising agency, Sterling Cooper, during 1960-1963. Throughout Season One, her character unknowingly becomes pregnant. Moss did not gain any weight for the role, however, but wore increasingly bigger padding, along with a fat suit, and makeup artists used prosthetics to make her face and neck appear fat and swollen. Her character is central to the many storyline twists on this series. In 2009, she was nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series. Since October 2008, she has appeared on Broadway in the play Speed-the-Plow by David Mamet. She also starred in the 2008 horror film The Attic from Mary Lambert, director of Pet Sematary, along with Jason Lewis, Tom Malloy, Catherine Mary Stewart, and John Savage. Currently in Los Angeles filming Season 4 of Mad Men, she also appeared in Did You Hear About the Morgans?, in which she played Sarah Jessica Parker's assistant, opposite Hugh Grant. Gallery Moss_blonde.jpg ElisabethMoss.jpg elisabethmoss1.jpg elisabethmoss2.jpg elisabethmoss3.jpg Elisabethmoss4.jpg elisabethmoss5.jpg elisabethmoss6.jpg Madmen emmys ladies.jpg External Links * Category:Performers